goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: Walfaized
GoAnimate x Walfas (a Touhou animation tool) crossover by Igor. Plot The Heroes somehow find themsleves in the Walfas/Touhou World, and realize they turned into Walfas/Touhou-looking Characters! (non-Humans, such as Carkle, Sophie and Pingy, has been turned into humans.) They realize Mima is torturing Sanae Kochiya, much to Igor's dismay. Can they defeat Mima and return to the GoAnimate World? Igor also learns the Fire Storm Ability near the end of the movie, which can easily kill anybody, inculding immortals and spirits. (if they're evil.) Good Ending Igor sucessfully uses Fire Storm to defeat Mima and and save Sanae Kochiya, thus they return to the GoAnimate World. Bad Ending The Fire Storm backfires and kills the heroes, and Mima tortures Sanae Kochiya until death. Cast *Paul as Igor the Mii *Kayla as Sophie, Marisa Kirisame, Flandere and Pingella *Julie as MC Adore, Cirno and Irina *Jeniffer as Renko and Mima *Princess as Reimu Hakurei *Young Guy as IA, Bubsy Bobcat and Pingy *Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya *Eric as John, Carkle and Zion Transcript gang are walking down a forest. They see a portal. Igor: "Um, what's in the Portal?" Pingy: "Dunno! Maybe a Giant Tacodile From Cloudy With a Chance of Meatball 2 May Attack us?" Sanae Kochiya: "Eh, No." Gang enters the portal and land in the Touhou/Walfas universe. looks at himself. He realizes he is now wearing an orange dress with a white bow and blue short sleeves. Igor: "Why am I dressed like a girl?" Pingy: "Am I cross-dressing?!" looks at Pingy. He is shocked. Igor: "PINGY! YOU TURNED INTO A HUMAN!" Pingy: "I did?!" looks at himself in the mirror Pingy: "OH MY GOD! I TURNED INTO A HUMAN!" Igor: "I told you!" and Carkle are next to look in the mirror. They scream Carkle: "I turned into a human too!" Sophie: "Me three!" Igor: "CAN YOU GUYS STOP SCREAMING ALREADY?! WE'RE ALL AWARE NOW!" Sanae Kochiya: at the sky. She finds a shadow falling towards her. "AHHHHH!!!" Kochiya is kidnapped by the "shadow". Igor: "What the..." shadow turns out to be Mima. Pingy: "Mama mia! Here we go again!" Igor: "What the f*ck now, Mima?!" gasps Igor: "What? I had to swear!" Mima: "Sanae Kochiya shouldn't date boys like you! Not until I die! But I am a spiritt! That mean I am immortal!" Igor: "That means-" Mima: "YES, IT MEANS SHE WON'T SEE YOU FOREVER!" Igor: "Ugh!" Pingy: "And I know Chica likes pizza, right guys? Heh." Igor: "1. This isn't time to make references to How to Make FNAF Not Scary. 2. Sanae Kochiya is on the risk for being tortured by Mima!" lands in the Walfa/Touhou World Pingy: "Pingella?!" does Irina. Igor: "Irina?!" Irina: "For some reason, I feel safer here." Igor: "Irina and Pingella, look in the mirror." and Pingella aren't freaked out Pingella: "Great! I am a human!" Irina: "I was a human inthe first place." Igor: "So guys, Who should we ask for help?" Pingy: "Reimu Hakurei?" Pingella: "So what's the trouble?" Igor: "Mima kidnapped Sanae Kochiya, and we have to save her!" Irina: flashbacks to the events of "When Igor is sleeping in a forest but Sanae Kochiya and Irina are still awake". "Ummm, I don't think that's a good choice." Igor: "Why?" Irina: "Sanae Kochiya pu-" Minutes Later Irina: "Then you noticed it and was shocked, and I still am shocked to this day." Igor: "So?" Pingy: "Umm, will Mima's guards come and attack us?" Igor: "Ummm, she has a minon. Her name is Marisa Kirisame." Pingy: "Marisa Kirisame?" Igor: "She is literally both a witch and a maid at same time. Weird, right?" Pingy: "Yep." at Mima's lair... Mima: "Marisa Kirisame! Keep an eye on Sanae Kochiya! I'll look for something to spank her with." Marisa Kirisame: "Okay!" Kirisame is looking at Sanae Kochiya while Mima flies away. minutes later, Mima returns with a paddle. Mima: "Time for Spanking!" Laughs hits Sanae Kochiya with the Paddle. Kochiya Screams so loud that the Heroes heard her. to the heroes. Igor: "OH NO! Sanae Kochiya!" Pingy: "Wouldn't we ask Reimu Hakurei for help first?" Igor: "Oh." Heroes look for Reimu Hakurei. Pingy: "If Only The Portal Stays Open So We're Safe." Igor: "It actually Closed, and won't open until we save Sanae Kochiya." The GoGang (Minus Igor): "WHAT?!" Igor: "We have to save Sanae Kochiya to return to GoCity." Heroes Spot Reimu Hakurei's House. Pingy: "Is There a Bathroom in This Universe?!" Igor: "I Suppose So." Sophie: "..." Pingy: "Goodness Gracious! Im Starving!" Gets Out his Mcdonald's Happy Meal Pingy: "Well I Bought My Mcdonald's Happy Meal With Me!" Snatches It Pingy: "HEY! GIVE IT BACK WITCH!" Igor: "Mima is actually a evil sprit, not a witch." Gives Mima Sardine Mighty Eagle Comes to Chase Mima Mima: "AHHHHHHHHH!" Disappears and the Mighty Eagle crashes in a mountain. Igor: "GOD DARN IT!" Gang walks inside to Reimu Hakurei's House. Reimu Hakurei: "Uh, Hello guys! why you're doing here?" Igor: Sigh "Sanae Kochiya got kidnapped by Mima." Reimu Hakurei: "OH NO! We need to save her! Also, Sanae Kochiya is my lesbian Sweetheart!" is confused. Igor: "Lesbian Sweetheart? I thought Sanae Kochiya was my Sweetheart." Reimu Hakurei: "She is also my sweetheart, you know!" Igor: "Okay..." back to Mima's Lair. Kochiya is Bleeding. Sanae Kochiya: "Agh, Please! Stop!" Cries Mima: "I WILL NEVER STOP!" Laughs again back to Reimu Hakurei and the heroes. walk out of the House. Sees a Time Capsule in Front of Reimu Hakurei's House Sees a Old Map to Mima's Lair Pingy: "Hey Guys! I Found Something!" Igor: "What is it?" looks at the old map. Igor: "A Old Map to Mima's Lair?" Reimu Hakurei: "It's indeed A Old map to Mima's Lair." Igor: "Oh." Pingy: "Maybe it will help us reach Mima's Lair!" are Walking to Mima's Lair in 3 Hours, but it felt like 3 months. Finally Made it Pingy: "We Made It!" Igor: "Took Forever, Eh?!" Mima: "WHO IS ON MY LAIR!?" Igor: "Oh uh!" Dresses Up as Circus Clown Pingy: "Pingy's Happy Circus! I Am The Ringmaster!" Igor: "Are you serious?" Juggles Bouncy Balls While He Rides On a Unicycle And a Walrus is Sitting On Top of Pingy's Head Igor: "..." Mima: "Bad!" uses her powers to blast Pingy to a wall. Igor: "PINGY!" Lands on the Dragon While Mima Blasts Him Tames the Dragon Igor: "We got a dragon aganist you." Dragon Flies To The Lair With Me Mima: "WHAT?!" Dragon Uses Fire Blast on Mima Igor: "Was it Super Effective?!" Pingy: "I don't know!" Igor: "I have a new attack now!" Mima: "WHAT THE F*CK IS IT?!" Igor: "Fire Storm!" Pingy: "Mama Mia! am I Right Dragon?" Nods Pingy: "Okay!" Igor: "Fire......................." Mima: "OH UH!" Igor: "................STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Good Ending Fire Storm Hits Mima. Mima: "HELP! I'M BURNING!" Sophie: "How a Evil Sprit can catch on fire?" Igor: "GoAnimate Logic-I Mean, Walfas Logic!" Pingy: "Yah Got It!" Sophie: "Let's Go Back Home!" Heroes Goes Back To GoAnimate World Ever After THE END Bad Ending Storm Backfires, Hits the Heroes. Pingy: "Oh Crud!" Heroes Die. Maniaclly Laughs Tortures Sanae Kochiya Until Death. Kochiya dies. THE END? Teasers Walfaized.png|Sophie (Right) is complaining about her human form while Igor (Left) Laughs for Whatever Reason. Igorsophiecarkleandpingyswalfaforms.png|The Walfas Forms of the following characters (from left to right): Sophie, Carkle, Igor and Pingy *Chica is absent in this crossover episode, but she is mentioned by Pingy. *This is the first episode to mostly use a different animation tool other than GoAnimate. In this case, Walfas' create.swf. *Igor mentioned the walfas in The GoGang Adventures Of The KND. Category:Crossovers Category:Videos that also use Animation other than GoAnimate Category:Videos that Use Walfas' Create.Swf Category:GoGang Series Category:Transcript